Valentine's Day Dance
by diamondiva
Summary: The Valentine's Day Dance is coming up. Who has a date for the dance and who does not? They only have a week to ask that special someone. What will happen when time starts to run out?
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Day Dance**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe HEY ARNOLD!**

Two girls were sitting at the lunch table, watching a Football Headed kid and a not so Tall Hair boy walk through the cafeteria doors. "Arnold is so cute! I really want to ask him to the Valentine's Day dance. Do you think he would go with me?" The dark brown headed girl said to her friend.

"I don't know, he might. He is really nice and I don't see him dating any girls." The girl with the red hair and pointy nose said back to her friend.

The dark brown hair girl turned to her friend and asked, "so, do you think I have a chance?"

Before her friend was able to answer, someone answered for her. "No, you don't."

Both girls turned their heads in the opposite direction, to where the voice came from to see a girl with long black hair and another girl with long blonde hair. "Excuse me. I don't believe that we were talking to you." Rhonda was walking pass the girls table with Nadine, but stopped when she heard the two girls talking about one of her friends.

Rhonda smiled at Nadine, then turned her attention to both girls. "Well fair warning, Arnold is taking and you will never have a chance with him."

"Says who?" The girl with the red hair and pointy nose requested.

These girls really don't know who I am, will they are going to find out. Rhonda thought to herself, before answering the girl back. "Says the girl who knows everything that goes on in Hillwood High."

The girl with the dark brown hair put her hands on the table and said in a challenging matter, "if you know who Arnold is dating, then tell me."

Nadine laughed to herself, "you would not believe it, if we told you. You just have to wait and see for yourself."

The girl with the dark brown hair, turned her attention to Nadine and said, "I've been watching Arnold for months, I would have known by now if he is seeing someone."

"Well, that shows that you are not observant enough." Rhonda responded back.

Nadine and Rhonda moved to the lunch table next to the two girls and set down. Nadine whispered to the girls, "watch Arnold carefully, and who he talks too."

The four girls turn their heads to the direction of where Arnold was walking from the lunch line with Gerald. Not paying attention to where he is going, Arnold crashed right into a tall blonde girl, who was a little shorter then him. The girl was no other then, Helga G. Pataki. The four girls observed Helga yelling at Arnold and Arnold apologizing to her. They witness Helga walking away from him in out the cafeteria doors. They observed Arnold saying something to Gerald and turning in the same direction as Helga in walked out the cafeteria doors. They observed Gerald shaking his head and rolling his eyes before walking to a table in sitting down.

The girl with the dark brown hair, turned her attention to Rhonda and Nadine. "The only person he was talking to was Gerald and Helga G. Pataki. Are you trying to tell me that Arnold is gay?" There is no way in HELL, Arnold Shortman was dating the former class bully, as in Helga G. Pataki. They hated each other. The dark brown hair girl thought to herself.

Rhonda and Nadine looked at each other, then started laughing. "No wonder you are having trouble finding a man, you are clueless. Come on Nadine let's go talk to someone who will _listen_." Rhonda and Nadine got up from their seats and walked to the other side of the cafeteria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the other side of the cafeteria, you had the three Stooges, as everyone called them, Harold, Stinky and Sid. As time passed by, they were always getting into trouble together. Now that they were in high school, and in the 10th grade, you would think they would change, but no they were always trying to pull a prank on someone and always ending up in detention. Last year, at the Valentine's Day Dance the three boys went to the science hallway and broke into the science lab to steal the mice. The three boys let the mice out at the dance, which caused Eugene to fall into the DJ, break the DJ's equipment and his legs in the process. The three boys were suspended for three days.

The Valentine's Day Dance was coming up on Saturday, but this year was different, the two of the three boys had a secret and did not know how to tell the other boy. The two boys had dates and did not know how to tell him. "So, what are we doing this year guys for the dance?" Sid asked his two best friends. Stinky and Harold looked at each other then turned to Sid. "What am I missing something?"

"Well you see Sid, Harold and I are going to the dance." Stinky said.

Sid nodded his head, "yeah I know. We always go together."

"That's the thing, we have dates." Harold stated. Sid stopped nodded his head and looked at Harold and Stinky in shock. They have dates, since when did this happen. Sid thought to himself.

"I am taking Ms. Lila and Harold over here is taking Ms. Patty." Stinky explained to Sid. "You can still come with the four of us to the…"

"And be a third wheel, no sorry, a fifth wheel. No thanks." Sid crossed his hands over his chest and said, "I can't believe that you guys have dates and did not tell me. What am I supposed to do? Sit around, staring at the wall and watch you guys dance all night to…to…love music. Are you kidding me?" Sid yelled at the both of them.

"Sid…" Stinky tried, but Sid did not want to hear it.

"No, it's fine." Sid responded with a sarcastic attitude. Sid grabbed his tray of food and stood up. "Go to the dance with your girlfriends, see if I care."

As Sid was walking away from the table, Harold said, "It's not our fault that we have dates and you don't."

Sid just continue walking to the garbage and ignored Harold's comment. As Sid was throwing out his trash, Nadine came up to the garbage and threw hers out too. "Hey Sid, how is it going?"

"How is it going? Really Nadine, how can you ask that question?" Sid said angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Nadine asked taking back.

Sid sighed, before answering, "It's this stupid Valentine's Day Dance."

"Okay, what about it?" Nadine asked concerned.

Sid looked around to make sure no one heard him, "Everyone has a date and I don't. And when I said everyone, I mean Harold and Stinky. It's not like I have not tried asking any of the girls to the dance. They keep saying no to me." Sid put his arms up motioning to Nadine to look at him. "Hello, have you seen me?"

Nadine shakes her head and says, "Sid, I've seen you ask girls to the dance. The problem that you are having is not with how you look, it is the way you are asking them."

Sid put his hands back to his side and looked at Nadine with confusion.

Nadine sigh, "You ask girls, like they are a piece of meat that is waiting to be devoured. When you ask a girl to the dance they want it to be special, something that comes from the heart." Nadine puts her empty tray on the counter and pats Sid's shoulder. "Think about it before you ask the next girl you come in contact with to the dance." Nadine then walked away, leaving Sid in his own thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Helga, can you stop walking away from me? I am trying to apologize to you." Arnold yelled out in the hallway outside of the cafeteria, as he followed behind her.

Helga stopped in her tracks, turned around and looked at him, "You are always trying to apologize, you stupid Football Head."

Arnold continued walking towards her with a smirk on his face. "Yeah and you never let me." Arnold stated-matter-of-fact.

Helga continue to watch Arnold walk towards her until he was directly in front of her. "Maybe, I don't want your stupid apologize, Hair Boy." Helga said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you want, _Helga_?" Arnold said husky, as he closed the distance between them.

"Maybe, I…I want you to…leave me alone." Helga said nervously. She could feel Arnold's body heat, because he was standing dangerously close to her.

"I don't think you do Helga." Arnold started leaning closer to her. "I think you want me around…all the time." Arnold's lips were inches away from Helga's. Arnold placed his hand on Helga's lower arm and continue to move closer to her.

Helga's eyes started to close as she started to lean into Arnold. Just as their lips brushed each other, the cafeteria door opened and a female's voice called Arnold's name. "Oh Arnold. I need your help."

Arnold sigh to himself. He has been trying to tell Helga how he feels for months or more like years, and every time someone or something always comes in between him telling her. Arnold let go of Helga's lower arm and turned around to the person who was calling his name, it was the dark brown girl from earlier. "Hi, Jessica. I was just in the middle of something. Can I…"

Helga shake her head, from the trance that she was in, Arnold was going to kiss me. Why would he do that? I hope he is not still on that FTI confession, because that was years ago. She thought to herself. She was not planning on staying around to hear what her Football Headed, beloved had to say, so she interrupted him. "That's okay, Jessica. Jessica right?" Helga confirmed, the dark brown hair girl's name, but before the girl can answer, Helga continue on to what she had to say. "Anyway, me and the Football Head here, are done talking, so you can ask him anything you want." Helga finished and walked around Arnold and Jessica to head back into the cafeteria.

"Helga, wait." Arnold stated.

But Helga ignored him and said, "See you around, Hair Boy." She continues to walk into the cafeteria without looking back.

Arnold sigh with frustration. Every time he is close to talking to Helga or anything that is about to happen between them, something happens. He is tired of holding back his feelings for her and tired of not being able to talk about FTI. It's been six years, six long years and he is ready to make his on confession. At this point, he might have to grab her, throw her over his shoulder and locked them in a room, so he can confess.

Arnold turned his attention back to Jessica, his friend. She needed his help and he always wanted to help a friend in need. He puts on a smile and said, "what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you can help me with my science homework after school in the library? Everyone says that your amazing in science and you are the guy to come to." Jessica said shyly. She now saw what Rhonda and Nadine was talking about with Arnold and Helga. But, she's been watching Arnold for months and she wanted him to take her to the Valentine's Day Dance. She told herself that she would do anything for him to take her and not Helga G. Pataki to the dance. She just had to put her plan into effect.

"Sure, no problem. I don't mine helping out a friend." Arnold give her in encouraging smile.

"Oh gosh, Arnold. Thanks." She walked up to him and gave him a hug, which startled him. This is new. She must be really shy and innocent. Maybe it was really hard for her to ask for help. Arnold thought to himself. If only he knew what was really going through her mind. 'He is mine. I can't wait until he asked me to the dance.' Jessica thought to herself. Arnold patted her back as she hugged him for a couple more seconds, before letting go. "I guess; I will see you after school Arnold in the library."

Arnold nodded his head and said, "Yup, right after school."

A/N: Hey guys! I know, I have not finished writing my other stories, but I wanted a break and I started this one. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine's Day Dance**

 **Part 2**

"Hey Helga, sorry I am late." Phoebe said to Helga as she placed her books down on the lunch table, before sitting down across from Helga. "Mr. Miller wanted me to tutor Joey in calculus. I just finished up."

"It's fine Phoebe, I just had a run in with Football Head a few minutes ago." Helga responded before bringing her sandwich to her mouth and taking a bite.

"Did something happen between you and 'ice cream'?" Phoebe pulled out her lunch bag and waited for Helga to respond.

"Pheebs, we are in high school now. I think everyone knows about who 'ice cream' is." Helga said after swallowing. She thought for a minute, then responded. "Well, Rhonda and the other girls know, because of the sleepover back in eighth grade." Rhonda had her annual sleepover with all the girls. One night, Helga started sleepwalking and startled the other girls. Phoebe was trying to convince them not to listen to Helga and what she was saying, but unfortunately the girls heard every word. Helga was mumbling about her undying love for Arnold and that she wishes he would give her an answer back to her confession when they were nine. Most of the girls were shocked and a few others already knew how the two blondes felt about each other. They were just waiting for them to get together. When Helga woke up from her sleep and found out that the other girls knew about her love for a certain Football Headed kid. She was furious and threaten all the girls to never mention it again. But with the help of Phoebe and surprisingly Rhonda, who had her own little secret, helped Helga to realize that no one is going to make fun of her because she loves someone, especially if it is Arnold. Every girl knew that Arnold only had eyes for one person, since the beginning of fifth grade and that was Helga.

Phoebe pulled her own sandwich out of her lunch bag, nodded her head in agreement, and said, "okay, what happened?"

"Same old thing, Arnold and I crashed into each other. I yelled at Arnold for being a stupid klutz, Arnold tries to apologize to me. I told him to shovel off and walked away. Arnold follows me out of the cafeteria and into the hallway." Helga bites into her sandwich and mumbles something that Phoebe could not understand.

Phoebe places her own sandwich down and studies Helga with confusion. "What did you just say Helga? I could not understand you."

"She said something about Arnold trying to kiss her." Phoebe and Helga turned in the direction to where the voice came from and saw that Rhonda was standing next to their table.

"Really Helga, that's great." Phoebe said excitedly.

"Yeah Uni, I've been telling you for years he was in love with you. So what time is he picking you up for the dance?" Rhonda requested in answer.

"For your information Princess, Arnold is not in love with me and he did not ask me to the dance." Helga said matter-of-fact.

"Not yet. Before the end of this week. Our Arnold is going to be asking a certain someone to the dance." Rhonda said with a knowing smirk.

"Rhonda, you always have your nose and everyone else business. Don't you have a 'meeting' in the janitor closet with lover boy?" Helga said annoyed. Helga was tired of Rhonda and every other girl in their group trying to convince her that Arnold was in love with her. If he was, he would have said something already.

Phoebe let out a giggle, before she moved her hand over her mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pataki. You can deny it all you want, but rest assures Arnold will be asking you to the Valentine's Day Dance." Rhonda looked up at the clock on the wall, then back at the two girls, before saying, "Ladies," walking away from the table and out the cafeteria doors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda made her way down the hallway to her secret destination, the 'janitor's closet.' She could not wait to get her hands on that 'lover boy' of hers. She's been thinking about his lips and his hands on her all day long. It was the only time that they can meet together without being seen. She walked to the janitor's closet and turned the door knob. She walked in and waited patiently for him. She knew it will only be a matter of seconds before he would show up and they would be all over each other. Right on time, the door handle started to turn and the door open to reveal the boy or should she say the man she has been waiting for. She did not waste any time before grabbing him by his t-shirt and pulling him towards her so that his lips came crashing down onto hers. She heard the door close and felt his hands wrap around her waist in a matter of seconds. Oh she needed this, she needed her stress reliever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maybe Nadine is right about the way I ask girls out. Sid thought to himself as he watched Nadine walk out of the cafeteria. No, she can't be right. I have all the ladies falling all over me. Two senior girls were walking passed Sid, when he said, "How's it going ladies?" The girls turned around and looked at him with confusion. "Is your body from McDonalds? Because I'm loving it." The two girls turned to each other and started laughing, before walking away from him. "What I say?" Sid watched the two seniors walk away from him, confused about what happened.

Sid thought back to what Nadine said to him, "You ask girls out, like they are a piece of meat that is waiting to be devoured."

"Stupid Nadine." Sid said out loud. "How can she give me advise and she does not have a date herself? She does not know what she is talking about." Sid looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that he was running late to meet with his history teacher. Sid walked out of the cafeteria door and down the hallway to his Global History teacher's classroom. Sid has been having a hard time in Global History, so his teacher told him that he would find him a tutor to bring up his grade and to meet him in his classroom after he eats. Sid walked into the classroom and was met with Mr. Adler and Nadine.

"Sid, I am glad you can make it. I believe that you know Nadine, she is going to be your tutor." Mr. Adler stated to Sid, as he walked farther into the classroom where Nadine was standing.

Sid turned to Nadine and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be my tutor?"

"I just found out a couple of minutes ago, Sid." Nadine answered.

"Is there going to be a problem with Nadine tutoring you, Sid?" Mr. Adler asked concerned.

"No, Nadine and I are friends. I was just surprised." Sid stated.

"Okay, good. Nadine is going to tutor you after school in the library." Mr. Adler explained to Sid and Nadine. "I am sure that you would do fine. Nadine is one of my best students." Mr. Adler turned to the clock on the wall and saw that the bell was going to ring. "I see that I have taking up enough of your time and the bell is going to ring soon. You two can go, now."

Nadine and Sid walked out of the classroom and head towards their lockers. Nadine saw something was bothering Sid, "What's wrong? You don't want me to be your tutor?" Nadine asked concerned. Sid and her never had a problem with each other. They always got alone. They have a lot in common, so she was surprised with his attitude towards her.

Sid sigh and shake his head no, "It's not that, it's what you said to me earlier, about me asking girls out like they are a piece of meat. I don't know. I guess, I never thought about it before."

Nadine nodded her head in encourage him to continue.

"I just thought if I told girls what I really think about them, they would like me." Sid confessed.

"There is nothing wrong with letting a girl know how you feel about them, it's the way you do it. I think, when you talk to a girl, you like the way she looks and you comment on that. You are so focus on her looks that you don't see her personality and don't get to know her as a person." Nadine explained. Sid just stared at her an amazement. "Plus your hormones are jumping all over and you want to bang anything that walks." Nadine said in a joking management.

Sid smiled at her and said, "well, who doesn't?"

Nadine shakes her head and smiles back at Sid, "There is nothing wrong with a little bump and grind." Nadine flirted. "The point is you need to look beyond the physical and focus on the mental aspects when asking someone out."

For some reason, Sid started looking at Nadine differently, just by that one statement alone. He could not figure it out, but something was there.

"Next time when you are asking a girl out, try not to comment about how you want to bang them or how sexy their body is. Make a girl feel special, like you truly care about her, like you only have eyes for her. When you ask her to the dance, show her that she will have a great time with you and no one can get in your way." Nadine suggested, as she had a smile on her face like she was in a trances. Sid did not know it, but he felt like he was in a trance himself, just by listening to her. Nadine shakes her head and said, "Yeah, I have to go...See you after school." Nadine said before rushing down the hallway to her locker.

Sid just stood there in a trance watching her walk away, before he heard the bell ring. Sid shakes his head and walked in the opposite direction from Nadine to his own locker. The only thought in his head was, 'what just happened?' As he continued down the crowded hallway.

 **A/N: Hey GUYS! Thanks so much for supporting and reviewing this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I used Sid's McDonald line from the . and Nadine's bump and grind from in old song, with R-Kelly called, "Bump and Grind."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentine's Day Dance**

 **Part 3**

Arnold and Gerald were walking down the crowded hallway trying to get to their next class. "So man, are you going to help me tomorrow afternoon? I really want this to be perfect." Gerald explained to Arnold.

"Yeah, I know. I already talked to the chorus class and they are willing to help you out." Arnold stated back to Gerald.

Gerald took a deep breath in relief. "That's good man. Thanks. I really want this to be special." Gerald has been stressing out about how to ask Phoebe to the Valentine's Day Dance, so he came up with a song to sing to her. Arnold told him to add the chorus class in and sing to her at lunch the next day. He was going to ask Phoebe to the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow, in the most romantic way a teenage girl could be ask. Gerald and Phoebe have been going back in forth with their feeling for each other for a long time. Gerald just wanted to make it official, before another guy tries to move in on his territory. Gerald turned his attention to Arnold and asked, "So did you ask Helga yet?"

"I told you what happened, we were interrupted by Jessica." Arnold said frustrated. "She just came at the wrong time."

"Mmmmm. Man, you been trying to tell Helga how you feel about her for years. Are you going to wait until she is about to walk down the aisle to tell her?"

"Gerald!"

"I am serious, man. You guys have been dancing around each other for years and everyone is waiting for you guys to make it official. You guys are worse than Phoebe and me."

"Well, not anymore. I am going to tell Helga how I feel and I am going to ask her to the dance." Arnold said with determination. "Nothing is going to stop me from asking her."

"Whatever you say man…. Whatever you say." Gerald said nonchalant. "What are you doing after school today? Let's go down to the arcade."

"I can't. I am helping Jessica with her science homework today after school. Maybe when I am finish we can go." Arnold suggested.

"I can't I have to drive Timberly to dance practice at 5." Gerald and Arnold made it to their class and set down at their desk.

"Maybe tomorrow, after school." Arnold suggested, as they waited for their teacher to come into the room.

Gerald nodded his head and watched the teacher enter the classroom to start the lesson for the day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda's 'lover boy' pulled himself away from her lips. "Rhonda we have to stop…"

"I know the bell just rang." Rhonda panted out.

"No, I don't mean…well yeah…we have to stop what we are doing now. But what I really mean is we have to stop sneaking around." He pulled away from her completely and looked into her confused eyes. "Rhonda, I am tired of hiding our relationship. We are not kids anymore. It's time for us to tell everyone, how we feel about each other."

"Curly, everyone knows how you feel about me. Hello, just yesterday you screamed through the whole school, that you were madly in love with me." Rhonda tried pulling him back to her, but he only held her wrist to stop her.

"Your right Rhonda, everyone knows how _I_ feel about you, but no one knows about how _you_ feel about me." Curly stated-matter-of-fact. "We've been doing this for two years Rhonda and I am tired of hiding. Aren't you tired of hiding our relationship? You must be tired of only being able to have a few minutes together in this janitor closet." Curly waited for her to respond, but did not receive one, so he continued. "Rhonda, I want to show everyone that we belong together. I am not ashamed of our relationship."

Rhonda starts shaking her head and said, "I am not ready. You know I have a reputation. What would people say about us?"

"You need to stop worrying about what other people think and just focus on our relationship. Because honestly Rhonda, I can't do this anymore." Curly expressed with frustration in his voice. He was tired of being a secret. Curly felt like he was held captured in a cage and all he wanted to do was to be let out.

"What are you saying?" Rhonda pulled her hands away from Curly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am saying that I don't want to be a secret anymore." Curly stood his ground.

"And I am telling you, I am not ready." Rhonda challenged.

"Then call me when you are ready Rhonda." Curly moved towards the door and opened it. He gave Rhonda one last look, before saying, "I will see you around Rhonda," and he walked out of the janitor closet, leaving Rhonda alone with her thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The final bell rang and all of Hillwood High students rushed out of their classroom to leave for the day. Arnold and Gerald walked to their lockers to put their books away. "Alright man," Gerald said to Arnold, "see you tomorrow." Arnold closed his locker and turned to Gerald to do their secret handshake. Arnold walked towards the library and Gerald walked in the opposite direction.

As Arnold walked to the library, his thoughts were on a tall blonde girl, named Helga G. Pataki. What can I do for her that would be prove to her that I love her? I want to show her that she is the only girl for me and I love her. What can I do? Maybe bring her flowers and chocolates, no that to traditional. Maybe have dinner at the boarding house on the roof, no it's too cold. What can I do for her? Arnold stopped in his tracks and watched Helga and Phoebe talk by their lockers.

Arnold forgot that he was heading to the library and continue to stare at Helga. He loved everything about her. The way she put her long blond hair in a ponytail and the way she still wears pink. Oh how he secretly loved pink on her. He loved the way she spoke passionately about Shakespeare today in English class. Their English teacher asked the class to bring in their favorite poem or quote and recited it. The only thing Arnold could think about is what Helga recited to the class today.

" _You say that you love rain,_

 _But you open your umbrella when it rains._

 _You say that you love the sun,_

 _But you find a shadow spot when the sun shines._

 _You say that you love the wind,_

 _But you close your windows when wind blow._

 _This is why I am afraid;_

 _You say that you love me too."_

 _Helga looked at Arnold when she said the last part of Shakespeare's quote. Arnold knew that Helga knew that he loves her. She was just waiting for him to say something or proved that he does love her. Helga was tired of everyone telling her that Arnold was in love with her, but he never said it to her face. Everyone is saying it, excepted the one person that really matters. Helga needed to hear those three little words come out his mouth. She walked to her desk across the room from him and sit down without looking at him for the rest of the class._

Arnold watched Helga walk away from her locker with Phoebe. Arnold knew what he had to do. He was going to tell Helga he loves her in English class tomorrow. He was going to recited his own poem to her with something extra, he just could not wait to get home and prepare for the next day.

Arnold was about to open the library door when he was met with Jessica. "Hey Jessica, ready to get started?" Arnold opened the door for her and Jessica walked in.

"Hey Arnold, oh yes, I can't wait for you to help me." Jessica said cheerful. She could not wait to start her 'study session' with Arnold. "What about you?" She asked as they moved to a table across from the librarian.

"Me too." Arnold answered. Arnold did not know what he was able to be getting himself into.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nadine walked into the library looking for an empty table for her and Sid. She found one to the left of the librarian next to the window. She sits her books down on the table and waits patiently for Sid to come. She pulled out her phone to look at the time and realized that she had a couple minutes before Sid would walk through the door. She did not know why she was nervous, she knows Sid for a long time and they are here to work on homework. No this is not a study date; this is a tutoring session. She just had to remember that she is helping a friend in need. She had to treat this relationship, no not relationship, but friendship as a business. No feeling should come into play.

Nadine started having a small crush on Sid last year. At first she never would have seen Sid as anything, but the kid with the cowboy boots and the big nose. But after years of getting to know someone; you develop a crush on them. Well if you hang out in a group that is mixed with boys and girls and everyone starts pairing off or finding someone outside the group, you are basically stuck by yourself or you start getting to know someone in that group, which Nadine got to know Sid. Nadine never told anyone about her crush for Sid, because one Sid thinks he is a player and two Sid would never see her as anything but a friend. Nadine just wanted to help Sid with his homework and go home, because she knew nothing would come out of it.

Sid was walking down the hallway towards the library. All day long his thoughts were on Nadine and what she said to him in the hallway earlier today. 'The point is you need to look beyond the physical and focus on the mental aspects when asking someone out.' Sid could not put his finger on it, but that one sentence was driving him crazy. 'Focus on the mental aspect,' how do I know if I like the girl mentally? I know if I like her physically, that's the easy part. Nadine is driving me crazy. Why does she keep putting things in my head? Sid was not paying attention to where he was going when he realized that he knocked over a red haired girl with a pointy nose.

"Oh sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was going?" The girl with the red hair and pointy nose said.

"That's okay, I was not either." Sid responded back to the girl. Sid was going to continue walking around the girl, when he realized that he was in front of the library, but the red hair girl with the pointy nose continue to speak.

"My name Karen." She held out her right hand and Sid took it in his right hand to shake.

She was not a bad looking girl, someone that Sid would try to date. But for some reason, Sid just wanted to cut this conversation short and head into the library. "Sid." Sid let go of her hand, he had to get inside with Nadine. He did not want to be late for his meeting with her. Sid took a step, around the girl and said, "nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're heading into the library?" Karen prided for information. "I guess to meet your girlfriend."

"What, no." Sid confirmed. "I am just here to meet a friend. She is helping me out in one of my classes."

"Oh Okay." Karen smirked. "I just dropped off my friend too. She is getting help with a football head kid."

"Oh, you mean Arnold." Sid nodded his head. He really wanted to end this conversation with Karen and go talk to Nadine.

"Yeah that's him." Karen confirmed. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Yup, he is." Sid nodded his head in a way to try to move the conversation along. "Listen, I really have to go meet my friend. Nice meeting you Karen." Sid started walking backwards into the library.

"You too." Karen spoke with a dreamy smile on her face.

Sid walked into the library, looking for Nadine. Sid spotted Nadine sitting at a table next to the window and walked over to her table. When Sid got to the table Nadine did not look like herself, she seems depressed about something, which concerned Sid. "Hey Nadine," Sid sit down at the table waiting for Nadine to acknowledge him, since her head was in her phone. Sid did not realize that Nadine saw the whole exchange with Karen and that Nadine thought that Sid was asking Karen out, which she believe that Karen accepted because of the smile on her face.

Nadine looked up from her phone and realized that Sid was sitting down in front of her. She forced a smile and asked, "hey, where are your books?"

Sid put his hands on the table and leaned towards Nadine and said, "don't need them, I got you." Sid give Nadine a charming smile. He wanted to make her really smile and not just the fake smile that she had on right now.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble." Nadine smile at Sid, "but you don't have me, so I would suggest you get your books."

"Man" Sid moved back into his chair and said, "and I thought you liked me." Sid pulled his book bag from under the table, "I guess I brought my books with me after all."

"I guess you did." Nadine forced another smile. Does he know that I like him? He can't know. Whatever, it does not matter. He is taking now anyway. "Okay let's start with the homework assignment.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. I used William Shakespeare' quote for Helga. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine's Day Dance

PART 4

Nadine and Sid were on the last question of their Global history homework. Nadine was having a difficult time concentrating on answering the questions, because she keeps getting lost in Sid's eyes. He would ask her a question and she would only pay attention to part of the question. After stumbling over her words, Sid would make a joke and give her an encouraging smile. She just wanted to put her head down on the table and close her eyes, because this tutoring session is not working. She felt flushed and embarrassed, but since this is the last question, she knew it would be over within a few minutes. "Okay question 10. One important result of the French Revolution was that, 1. France enjoyed a lengthy period of peace and prosperity, 2. the church was restored to its former role and power in the French government, 3. political power shifted to the bourgeoisie ,4. France lost its spirit of nationalism" Nadine asked Sid as she read from the homework sheet.

Sid was having a great time studying with Nadine. He was actually learning something and that was unusual for him. He would ask a question and Nadine would explain it in a way that made sense to him. If he did not understand the question, he would make a joke, which cause her to laugh, but after she would explain the question to him, so he would better understand. "3. Political power shifted to the bourgeoisie." Sid responded to Nadine with a knowing smile. Sid likes Nadine, but he was confused with what kind of like. He knew that he likes her as a friend, but more than a friend he was unsure. He thought about how he likes to make her laugh and the smile that was place on her face after, only made him want to smile too. He found Nadine very attractive. He found it funny that she is best friends with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and that Nadine does not know that she turns heads just as much as Rhonda. Sid had to shake his head at that. "Am I right?" Sid asked Nadine.

"Yeah, you are." Nadine place her homework sheet on the table and moved a piece of hair away from her face. "So I guess we are done here."

"Yeah, we are." Sid nodded his head. "What are you doing after this?" He was not ready to head home yet and he was not talking to Stinky and Harold, so he might as well hang out with Nadine.

"I'm not sure." Nadine answered honestly. Was he asking her out? No, of course not. He just wants to hang out as friends. Nadine thought to herself. "Why, what's up?"

"Well, do you want to…"

Sid and Nadine did not realize that someone came up to the table until they heard the person's voice. "Hey Sid." Sid and Nadine looked up at the person who interrupted Sid's question, which was the red hair girl, with a pointy nose, Karen.

"Karen," Sid said in surprise. What is she doing here? I thought I told her that I was studying with a friend.

Nadine looked between Karen and Sid's faces. Karen seem excited to see Sid, even though she saw him in hour ago in the hallway. Sid had a confused look on his face, which surprised Nadine. Nadine turned back to Karen and realized that she was one of the girls from earlier that had a crush on Arnold, or was it her friend.

"You dropped your phone in the hallway and I wanted to give it back to you." Karen explained to Sid as she handed his cell phone back to him.

Sid looked at the phone and started patting his pockets, which he realized that he did drop his phone. He took the phone from Karen and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks, I don't know what I would do if I had lost it. This is my life right here."

"No problem." Karen gave Sid a dreamy smile.

Sid turned to Nadine and saw that she had a frown on her face, as she continues to look at Karen. Sid was confused by this, but brushed it off and said, "Karen, this is Nadine. Nadine, this is Karen."

Karen turned to Nadine's direction and gave her a look, finally acknowledging her presence. "Oh, you're one of the girls from the cafeteria today."

"Yup, I am." Nadine said sharply. "How is your friend?" Nadine asked her with a smirk.

"Oh, she is over there." Karen pointed in the opposite direction of the library to where her friend is with Arnold. "She is studying with _Arnold_." The dark brown hair girl was sitting next to Arnold and a seductive way. Her leg was touching Arnold's leg and she looked like she was playing with his hair. Both Nadine and Sid had to do a double take. "I think they would make a cute couple, don't you _Sid_?" Karen asked with a smirk.

Sid was so confused about what was going on, between the silence cat-fight with Nadine and Karen and another girl touching Arnold's hair. Helga is going to KILL Arnold, no, not just Arnold, but that girl! "I…I…I"

"Well I don't." Nadine slammed her books on the table and caused a couple of students to turn their head in her direction. "And if she knows what's best for her," Nadine stands up from the table and continues, "she would take her greasy hands off of something that does not belong to her."

Karen gives Nadine a smirk and said, "From my sources, he does not belong to anyone."

Nadine returned Karen's smirk and said, "It is only a matter of time." Nadine grabbed her books and turned to Sid, before walking out the library. "I will see you later."

Sid just nodded his head. What just happened? He thought to himself. He started packing his books up, when he notices that Karen set down in front of him and took Nadine's seat.

"So, Sid." Karen started placing with her fingers, "since your done with studying, do you want to go to Slausen's for a milkshake?" Karen asked shyly.

Sid looked at this girl like she had two heads. She really had some balls on her, after what she started. He did not understand fully the disagreement between Nadine and Karen, but whatever Karen did to make Nadine upset, he was not happy about that. He did not want to get into the details, but all he knows is that this Karen girl, just hurt Nadine. "Look Karen, I don't know what's going on between you and Nadine and I don't care, but I just want to let you know that she is my friend and I care about her deeply. I am not going to jeopardize my friendship with her for you."

Karen gave Sid an understanding nod and said, "That's kind of ballsy for you to say, but I respect it. You come right to the point." Karen leaned into the table and smirk to Sid, "So are you going to meant you have feelings for her?"

Sid did a double take, "What? Who said that I have feeling for her?" Sid asked curiously.

Karen leaned back in her chair and said, "one, I saw the way you were looking at her, like she was really special to you, which you just admitted. Two, in the hallway you were rushing off to go study in the library with a 'friend'. No one wants to study unless you are meeting someone special. And three, you have chemistry together, plus I think she like you too."

"Really?" Sid asked excitedly. "I mean, oh…wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I like you." Karen admitted. "You seem like a cool guy." Karen stood up from the table and said before walking away, leaving Sid to his own thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda was pacing back in forth in front of Slausen's side door. 'I can't go inside and start talking to him. I have a reputation. I don't chase after anyone.' Rhonda walked in front of the window and saw Curly and Joey sitting at a table waiting for the waitress to take their order. 'I am going crazy. I am stalking my stalker.' She could not believe that she followed Curly around all day, after what he said to her in the janitor's closet today. She was enraged with him for leaving her in the closet all hot and bothered, demanding to tell everyone that she is in love with him. She did not have a problem telling him, because it was just him, but everyone else; Hillwood High that was a different story. What would people say about her? She loves the corny little freak.

It's only been a few hours since Curly told Rhonda to call him when she is ready to tell everyone. Rhonda was going crazy, just thinking about not having Curly in her life. Rhonda did not realize that two people walked up to her, until she heard one of them call her name, "Rhonda." Rhonda did not realize how she looked, she had placed both her hands on the window with her forehead resting against the window. Rhonda turned her head and was met with Helga and Phoebe. "What are you doing Princess? Did you go broke again? I am sure that they would let you have a free ice cream, because of your situation." Helga said jokingly.

"Stupid up Helga, I am busy." Rhonda snapped at Helga. Rhonda turned her head back towards the window to watch the waitress come to take Curly and Joey's order. The waitress was giving Curly a flirty smile, which she could tell that Curly told her a joke. Rhonda did not know that she was starting to frown, watching Curly and this waitress flirt.

Helga and Phoebe looked into Slausen's window to see what Rhonda was watching. Helga and Phoebe turned and looked at each other, before looking back at Rhonda. "You know Rhonda, you can go inside and talk to Curly. We are not kids anyone, no one would think differently of you." Phoebe said encouragingly.

"Yeah, Princess. Remember what you told me back in the 8th grade, don't let other people make your decisions, because if you do, you will never be happy." Helga said to Rhonda. "Curly might be a twisted little freak, but he makes you happy and that's what matters."

Rhonda pulled her head away from the window and looked at Phoebe and Helga. She looked back into the window and saw the waitress gave Curly her number. Rhonda completely moved away from the window, walked towards the front door and into the building. Phoebe said "Oh dear," and covered her mouth with her hand. She knew it was going to be trouble.

Helga smiled to herself and said, "this I have to see." Both Phoebe and Helga followed Rhonda into Slausen.

Rhonda walked to Curly and Joey's table and across her arms over her chest, "What's going on here?" Rhonda asked demandingly to Curly.

Curly looked surprised to see Rhonda standing in front of him. "Having ice cream. What are you doing here?" Curly challenged.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with this hussy?" Rhonda motions towards the waitress.

"Excuse me. What did you call me?" The waitress asked Rhonda.

"Hussy, can't you hear." Rhonda said furiously to the waitress. "Curly is MINE BOYFRIEND; you hear me. MINE!" Rhonda snatched the paper out of Curly's hand and ripped it. "So you can shovel off!"

Curly did not know if he should be happy or embarrassed that Rhonda was finally admitting her feels in front of everyone. "Rhonda." Curly called Rhonda's name to get her attention.

Rhonda snapped her neck back to Curly and said, "What?"

"That was the check. She was not giving me her number." Curly confirmed.

"The check?" Rhonda questioned as she looked down at the ripped paper on the table. She knew that she lost her mind, getting jealous over a check. She picked up the papers and saw that it was a check and not the waitress's phone number. Rhonda was not good with apologizes, but she turned to the waitress and said, "Next time don't flirt with your customer's boyfriends and you wont have this problem."

"Rhonda." Curly said as he stands up from the seat and moved closer to Rhonda.

"Fine, I am sorry." Rhonda said to the waitress, then turned her attention to Curly and gave him a warm smile. "Come on we have places to go and people to see." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her for a deep kiss. "Don't you ever try breaking up with me again, or you will regret it." Rhonda said in a warning voice.

Curly gave Rhonda an exciting smile and said, "Never in a million years." Curly tighten his hold on Rhonda's hand, ran out of Slausen with Rhonda, before scream, "free the animals, here we come!"

Helga and Phoebe looked at each other and started laughing, "They really deserve each other, because they are both crazy!" The waitress said out loud, before taking the money off the table and walking away.

Joey stood up from the table and walked over to Helga and Phoebe. "Hey guys."

Helga nodded her head in responds to Joey.

"Hello Joey." Phoebe said politely. "Did you enjoy your ice cream?"

"Yeah it was good." Joey put his hands in his pocket and was debating about asking Phoebe to the Valentine's Day Dance. He really likes her, but was not sure if Gerald invited her to the dance yet. "I was wondering Phoebe would you like to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?" Joey gave her a warm smile and continue, "If you have a date already, I completely understand."

"No one asked me yet and you were the first person." Phoebe did not know what to say. She really wanted to go with Gerald, but he has been so busy lately that Phoebe felt like he did not want to go with her. She did not know if she should hold out for Gerald or accept Joeys invite. It's not like Gerald and her were officially dating.

"I understand if you want to go with someone else, but I really like you and I think we would have a great time together." Joey explained.

Phoebe turned to Helga, asking her silently what she should do, but Helga was in her own world, thinking about a certain Football Heading kid. She stopped paying attention when Joey walked up to them and said Hi. 'I wonder what's Football Head is doing right now. I might go over his house.'

Phoebe turned her attention back to Joey and said without think, "Okay Joey, I would like to go with you to the dance."

"Great." Joey said excitingly. "I will pick you up at 7 on Saturday." Joey kissed her cheek and blush.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Helga snapped out of her trances, when she saw Joey kissing Phoebe's cheek.

"Sorry, I was excited." Joey explained. "I will see you at school tomorrow," and he walked out the door.

"What happen?" Helga asked Phoebe.

"What happened is that I have a date with Joey for the Valentine's Day Dance." Phoebe said sadly. She really wanted to go with Gerald, but she did not want to hurt Joey's feeling.

"What about Gerald?" Helga asked.

Phoebe sit in the chair and said, "I don't know. I really don't know Helga."

A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for being so patient with me and thanks for the reviews. For the guest who said that Nadine and Sid would never work out, it is High School and Nadine and Sid have somethings in common. But thanks everyone else for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold walked into his room, threw his book bag down on the floor and fell onto his bed. 'What did I just get myself into?' Arnold thought to himself. 'I was only trying to help out a friend, a friend that likes me and I mean _really_ likes me. What am I going to do?'

Arnold started replaying the events that happened at the library this afternoon with Jessica. Every time he would ask a question, she would give a flirty answer or get sidetrack and start asking him personal questions. At one point, Arnold wanted to tell the girl that she was making him uncomfortable. " _Oh Arnold, have you ever thought about pulling your hair back." Jessica said as she ran her hands through his hair. "I think you would look so sexy with your hair back." She twirls her fingers in his hair._

" _I never thought about it." The words stumble out of Arnold's mouth. "Umm. I think we are done here…umm…I have some place I have to be." Arnold lied as he practically through his books into his bag._

" _Oh okay, Arnold." Jessica said disappointedly. "I guess we can get together tomorrow after school." Jessica suggested as she started putting her own books away._

" _mm…I will let you know…" Arnold stood up from the table and rushed out of the library without looking back._

Arnold turned around onto his back and looked up at the window. The sun was starting to set and the moon was starting to rise. 'I wonder what Helga is doing right now.' Arnold thought to himself. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a bang on his roof and a flash of pink run across. Arnold setup on the bed and climbed up the ladder to the roof. He stuck his head out of the window and saw a tall blonde girl on his roof trying to make it to the fire escape. He did not know what came over him but, he moved faster than the speed of light on to the roof and across to the blonde that was trying to make her escape. Before she could put her foot on the ladder, Arnold had grabbed her around the waist and said, "gotcha."

Helga screamed out, "Arnold," before losing her balance, falling backwards into Arnold's arms and onto the ground. 'All I wanted to do was check on him, but he is going to think I am stalking him. Hello Helga girl, you are!' Helga thought to herself. 'If he asks what you are doing here, lie!' They were both lying on the ground, Arnold's chest to Helga's back with Arnold's hands still wrapped around Helga's waist.

Arnold grunted in pain from the fall. Arnold knew that he was going to be left with a bruise, but he did not care, he keeps holding tight to Helga. "So what brings you here Helga?" Arnold whispered closely to Helga's ear.

"Oh you know me, just taking a walk." Helga said nervously.

"Oh really," Arnold smiled into her hair. "Oh my roof?"

"Yup." Helga nodded her head and asked, "Are you going to let me up Football Head?"

"Nope, I am kind of comfortable." Arnold did not know how, but Helga brings out the boldness in him.

"Well, I'm not, so let go." Helga said as she moved away from him. Arnold let go of Helga and stood up. He put out his hand towards her to help her stand up, but Helga just looked at it and said, "I'm a big girl, I can stand on my own."

Arnold smiled down at Helga, "I know you are, but I just want to make sure you are okay." Helga took his hand and stood up with Arnold's help. Helga tried pulling her hand away from Arnold, but he would not let her go. "So why are you really here?" Arnold said with a smirk.

"Like I said, paste for brains, I was taking a walk." Helga tried to explain, but Arnold started moving closer to her and her walls started to fall.

"Oh really, walking. Do you usually walk on other people's roofs?" Arnold tighten his hold on Helga's hand.

"What is this the third degree?" Helga challenged. She was not going to be backed into a corner again.

"Just admit it Helga, you came to see me." Arnold challenge back.

"And why would I come to see a stupid Football Head like you?"

"We both know why." Arnold answered. He was tired of this dance that Helga and him did all the time. He was tired of girls hitting on him, when all he wanted to do is be with her. "Why can't you just admit it? It's just the two of us, no one else is around."

"Why can't you?" Helga challenged. 'I told him that I love him before and I am not saying it again until he says it.' Helga thought to herself.

Arnold was taking back. He was ready to tell Helga that he loves her, but he wanted to do it in a romantic way. "I…" So he kept his mouth shut and said nothing.

Helga pulled her hand out of Arnold's and cross her arms over her chest. She shakes her head in disappointment. "Why do I has to admit everything to you and you stand there like nothing happened? Why do I have to pour out my heart and wait for you to give me an answer? I am tired of waiting Arnold. I am tired of trying to read between the lines. It's been six years, six long years and you been torturing me this whole time. Why can't you give me an answer for once?"

Arnold was frustrated. He has been trying to give Helga an answer for years, but something always happens or someone gets in the way. "I've been trying to give you an answer for years, but it's never a good time."

"When will it be a good time Arnold? I should not have to wait and watch girls fall all over you and have in the back of my mind, yes Arnold knows, but will he ever say anything. You have no problem letting other people know how you feel, but when it comes to me, you hide behind a rock and I am tired of it!"

"Those girls don't mean anything to me and you know that."

"Do I? Because you never gave me a reason to believe that."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying when are you going to give me an answer Arnold or are you going to let Jessica get in the way between us?" Helga asked. "Well what is your answer Arnold? Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold." Arnold opened his eyes and turned around to see the alarm clock going off. It was a dream.

Arnold turned off his alarm clock and setup in bed. Today was the day he was going to tell Helga how he felt. He jumped out of bed and ran to his closet to get his clothes. He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to get in his way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe and Helga was walking to school, when a car pulled up to them. The driver rolled down his window and said, "Good morning ladies, do you guys need a ride to school?"

Phoebe had a cheesy smile on her face and said, "Good morning Gerald. We would love a ride to school."

"Yeah Tall Hair Boy." Helga and Phoebe got into the car with Gerald. "Nice ride, when did you get it?" Helga asked from the backseat.

Gerald pulled away from the pavement and started driving to school. "It's my brother's old car, he sold it to me."

"Cool." Helga said as she nodded her head and looked out the window.

Phoebe was excited and nervous at the same time. One because she gets to sit next to Gerald and two she just hoped that Joey was not in the student parking lot when they pulled into the school.

"So babe, are you going to be in the cafeteria today for lunch?" Gerald asked Phoebe.

Phoebe started playing with her fingers, nervously. "Yes, I will be there with Helga."

Gerald breathe a sigh of relieves. "Good, maybe we can sit together. We have not sit together in a couple of weeks." Gerald gave Phoebe a charming smile, before pulling into the student parking lot.

"I would love to sit next to you today in lunch Gerald." Phoebe gave him a genuine smile. Gerald parked the car and smile back at Phoebe.

"Well this is all interesting, but we have class." Helga said, breaking the staring content between Gerald and Phoebe. "Thanks for the ride, Hair Boy." Helga climbed out of the backseat and grabbed Phoebe's hand to pull her out of the front seat.

"See you later Gerald." Phoebe said to Gerald as Helga dragged her away from the student parking lot.

"Later Phoebe. Bye Pataki." Gerald grabbed his books.

"Helga slow down, what is the rush?" Phoebe asked Helga when they got around the corner of the school.

"You forgot about Joey right?" Helga asked Phoebe. "Well his car was pulling into the student parking lot."

"Oh no. What am I going to do?" Phoebe asked Helga for help.

"Well it's not like you are cheating on anyone. Gerald is not your boyfriend and Joey is just your date to the dance. It's not like you are going to break someone's heart." Helga stated to Phoebe.

"I don't know Helga. Gerald wants me to have lunch with him today. I don't want to hurt Joey's feelings." Phoebe explained.

"It's not like Gerald is going to ask you to the Valentine's Day Dance. He just wants to hang out with you as a friend."

"I hope your right." Phoebe said as they walked to their locker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gerald walked into the school looking for Arnold. He saw him at his locker and rushed right over to him. "Hey Arnold." Gerald called out to him.

Arnold turned around from his locker and said, "Hey Gerald, what's up."

Gerald said excitedly. "Phoebe is going to be in the cafeteria today, so do you have the chorus class ready?"

"That's great Gerald. I was just talking to Mike and everything is set for lunch." Arnold confirmed. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"I am fine, just nervous."

"You will be fine. Phoebe is going to love it." Arnold patted his shoulder.

"I hope so."

"I know so." Arnold stated matter-of-factly.

A/N: Thanks Guys for reviewing my story. I am glad that you guys are enjoying it. I will have the next chapter up next weekend. Sorry, I did not put a Nadine and Sid in this chapter, maybe next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Nadine walked up the stairs of Hillwood High, sicken by the scene behind her. She could not wait to get away from the new/old couple. The whole time in the limo Curly and Rhonda continue to make out with each other in front of Nadine. Nadine felt like a third wheel, because they completely forgot about her. Tomorrow she is going to find her own ride to school or she will just have to take public transportation. Nadine walked to her locker and saw that Sid was waiting for her. "Good morning," Nadine said to Sid as she approaches her locker.

"Hey, what's up." Sid said as he leans next to her locker. "So, it's true. Rhonda and Curly are a couple now." Sid stated as he looked at the new couple walking down the hallway holding hands.

"Yup. And I had the pleasure of riding with them to school this morning." Nadine said sarcastically as she placed her books into her locker.

"That bad?" Sid asked.

"I felt like I was watching a bad porn movie." Nadine grabbed her books that she needs and closed her locker. "Now I have to find transportation, because I refuse to ride with them."

Sid chuckled at the joke. "Well, I can always give you a ride." Sid offered.

Nadine smiled and said, "I did not know you had a car."

"I don't. I have my motorcycle." Sid stated with a smile.

"Since when did you get a motorcycle?" Nadine asked. She was impressed but nervous at the same time. She has never ridden on a motorcycle before. "Plus it's cold outside."

"You know I work with my dad at his shop and sometimes he does not have enough mechanics to work on cars, so I help out. I saved my money and brought me a motorcycle for my birthday." Sid explained.

"Wow, I did not know that." Nadine said. "It is still cold outside with all the wind blowing on you."

Sid lean closer to Nadine and said, "Two people pressed together would cause body heat, which would keep us warm." Sid leaned back and stared into Nadine's eye, "Plus, I would never let anything happen to you. I promise."

Nadine cheeks started to turn pink from that comment, she nodded her head and said, "Okay, I will ride with you."

"Good, I will give you a ride home today." Sid confirmed.

"Today?" Nadine said nervously.

"Yeah, today." Sid saw the nervousness in Nadine's eyes and touched her arm, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Nadine said without a doubt in her mind.

"Good, because I would never hurt you." Sid confirmed and lightly squeeze her arm comfortingly.

Nadine took a deep breath and said, "Okay." They did not know how close they were to each other until the bell rung. "I have to get to class." Nadine pulled away from Sid and he let go of her arm.

"Yeah me too." Sid did not know what was going on with him lately. He found himself getting closer and closer with Nadine and feelings he could not describe.

Nadine walked around Sid and said "I guess I will see you later." She gave him a genuine smile and continue to walk to her first class with a smile placed on her face.

"Yeah later." Sid continue to watch her walk down the hallway until he felt someone tap his shoulder. Sid turned around and was meet with Karen.

"Morning Sid." Karen said with a cheerful smile.

"Morning." Sid said skeptically.

"I see you still have not told her yet." Karen stated matter-of-factly.

"Told who what?" Sid asked dumbly.

"Don't play stupid. Your feels for Nadine. Why having you told her yet?" Karen asked curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about Karen, but I don't have feelings for Nadine." Sid stated like he was trying to convince himself.

Karen started laughing. "Your trying to convince yourself that you don't have feels for her or you are just plan dense and can't tell that you do."

"What do you want Karen?" Sid asked annoyed.

"What are you doing at lunchtime?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Eating lunch with my friends, why?"

"Because I need your help with something and it should not take too long." Karen said with a sly smile.

"I don't know." Sid said concerned.

"I am not going to hurt you. I just need some help." Karen stated with a smile.

"Okay." Sid said curiously.

"Good. I will see you at lunch." Karen give Sid a devilish smile before walking away to her class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Phoebe." Joey said cheerfully to Phoebe as she set down in her chair next to him.

"Good Morning Joey." Phoebe said politely.

"I am so excited about the dance." Joey said with a big smile. "I can't believe your mine date."

"Oh yeah." Phoebe said nervously as she pulled out her books and pencil for class. She wished that the teacher would walk into the room right now, so she did not have to talk about the dance.

"Do you have plans for lunch today Phoebe, because I would really like to sit with you." Joey said politely. He really wanted to get to know Phoebe better. She spends so much time with Gerald in the past that he was afraid that he would never have a chance. That's why he lied to his math teacher to have Phoebe tutor him. He really did not need the assistance, he just wanted to be by her side and away from Gerald.

"I…I…I" Phoebe said. 'Think Phoebe think!' Phoebe yelled to herself. Just on time the teacher walked into the classroom.

"No more talking, class is in session." The teacher stated as he walked over to his desk.

Phoebe looked up at the ceiling and said, "Thanks God."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe and Helga walked into the cafeteria to find in empty table. "Helga, stop laughing this is serious. I can't believe that I lied to Mr. Tyler and told him that I had to go to the bathroom, three minutes before the bell rung. I missed an important lesson."

Phoebe and Helga found a table and sit their lunch boxes on the table. "I can't help it, Pheebs. You are avoiding your date, because your crush wants to have lunch with you. Why didn't you just tell him you made plans with Gerald today?"

"I don't know Helga. I just panic." Phoebe said as she started to pull out her sandwich from her lunch box.

"Speaking of Tall Hair Boy, where is he?" Helga asked. But she did not have to wait to long for her answers. The cafeteria got really quiet and all you heard was the chorus class starting to sing.

Phoebe and Helga turned in the direction of the chorus class and saw Gerald in the front dressed in a black suit with a mic in his hand and Arnold on the piano. "Phoebe, we have known each other since pre-school and my feels for you get stronger every day. This song is for you." Gerald took a deep breath and the words started flowing out of him.

 **What would I do without your smart mouth?**

 **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

 **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**

 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**

 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

Gerald locked his eyes onto Phoebe. He poured every emotion and feeling into the words as he continues to song to her. Phoebe could not believe that Gerald was singing to her. Everything around them stop and it was just the two of them.

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

Tears started to fall down Phoebe's eyes as she heard Gerald admit that he loves her. She thought for a moment about all the good time they had together and all the conversations they had in the past. She always knew that he was the one for her and only her. Gerald loves every inch of her and he told her that. No one else mattered, it was just them.

 **How many times do I have to tell you**

 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

 **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

 **You're my downfall, you're my muse**

 **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

 **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

Gerald did not care what other people thought about his relationship with Phoebe. He did not care that he was on the football team and his teammates were making fun of him for liking or being in love with a 'nerd girl.' He did not care that she was his distraction, because at the end of the day she would help him get things done. He loves this girl since he could remember and he knew that he would never stop.

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

Gerald knew that he had a future with Phoebe. A future that is going to last for years and years and he promise himself that he would never let her go. Gerald knew that he won the lottery and he was coming to claim his prize. Gerald could not hold back any long and started walking towards Phoebe and slow motion.

 **Give me all of you**

 **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

 **Risking it all, though it's hard**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

Phoebe could not stop shaking from the adrenaline that is rushing inside of her. The tears were running down her face as her glasses became a foggy mess. She saw Gerald walking towards her, like he was the only one in the room. Gerald made it towards her and grabbed her hand to pull her up out of her seat.

 **I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

Gerald stared into Phoebe's eyes after singing the last part. He moved his hands to wipe her cheek from the tears that continue to fall. "Phoebe, I love you so much." Gerald stated with a shaky voice. "I feel…No I know that you love me too…and that you would never hurt me…and I would never hurt you. No one could ever get in between the love that I have for you. I am standing here in front of you today to tell you that I am madly in love with you…and…can you do me the honor in not only being my girlfriend but my date to the Valentine's Day Dance?"

Phoebe nodded her head yes and spoke with in a choked up voice, "yes, Gerald I would love to be your girlfriend and date to the Valentine's Day Dance."

Gerald did not waste anytime before pulling Phoebe into him and giving her a deep passionate kiss, which Phoebe responses back instantly. Everyone in the cafeteria started clapping and cheering for the new couple. Phoebe and Gerald pulled away from each other to have someone standing in front of them. Phoebe heard Helga's voice say, "Oh Shit." Phoebe turned her head around and saw that Joey was standing next to Gerald and her.

Joey gave Phoebe a brave smile and turn to Gerald, "I just want to be the first to congratulate the new couple." Joey turned back to Phoebe and continue, "You have got yourself a beautiful woman; you're a lucky man Gerald. I only wish I had someone as special as Phoebe."

"Thanks man." Gerald reach out and shook Joey's hand.

Joey let go of Gerald's hand and said, "see you around," before walking away from the crowd that was starting to gather around the new couple.

Phoebe felt sick to her stomach watching Joey walk away. She could not hear anyone's congratulations; all she saw was the look on Joey's face. She had to talk to him and clear the air between the both of them. He was her friend and she did not want to hurt her friend. She was going to speak with him as soon as she got the chance.

 **A/N: Thanks Guys for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome! I just want to thank Historia70 for giving me an idea for which song to pick for Gerald. The song that I used is John Legend, All of Me! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there was no Arnold and Helga in this chapter, but they will be coming up in the next chapter. I will be posting next weekend. See you guys soon! And thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Arnold smiled to himself as he watched Gerald and Phoebe hug and kiss each other from across the cafeteria. He was happy for his friend. He finally got what he wants; the girl of his dreams. Now, it was time for Arnold to get the girl of his dream. Arnold turned his attention to the blonde girl sitting down at a table next to Gerald and Phoebe. The blonde had a smile on her face as she watched the new couple embrace each other.

Helga turned her head in the direction of Arnold and caught his eyes on her. For the first time in a long time, she saw a love-sick boy and his eyes were only on her. She started feeling warm inside as they continue to lock eyes on one another. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but at the same time, she wanted to turn away from him? 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Helga thought to herself. 'You know why Helga, girl? He loves you. Yeah right! The stupid Football Head does not know what love is. Yes, he does, he loves you and you know it. You know it for years. If he loves me so much, why has he not said anything? You need to ask him that.' Arnold started walking towards her like he was in a trances. She started biting her lower lip nervously, not knowing what to do. 'Should I leave, should I stay?' Helga argued with herself. 'I am out of here.' Helga stood up from the table, trying to make a break for it, but it was too late. She ran into Phoebe and Gerald. "Oh congratulations you two, it took you fifty years."

Gerald and Phoebe turned their attention to Helga. "Sometimes the best things are the ones who wait." Arnold said as he placed his hand on Gerald shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Helga. "Congratulations guys."

"Thanks man." Gerald said with a big cheesy smile on as he held Phoebe tight.

"Why thank you Arnold." Phoebe said politely.

Helga tried to looked at everything else, except Arnold. Helga felt his eyes on her the whole time as the four of them stood in a circle. Helga knew she needed to make a break for it, she said, "Well all this mushiness is too much for me. So I am going to let the happy couple have lunch together." Helga turned around, grabbed her lunch bag off the table and started walking towards the exit. "See you later." Helga made it out of the lunch room and started walking down the hall until she felt someone grab her hand. 'Who dare touches Helga G. Pataki?' Helga expressed angrily to herself. She turned around ready to throw a punch when she saw that it was Arnold, who had grabbed her hand. Her expression softens a little. "Who said that you can touch me paste for brains and what do you want?"

Arnold smirk to himself. "When are you going to stop with this bad girl act? It's just us out here, no one else." Helga started to blush a little as Arnold's hand continue to hold her hand tight. 'She is so cute who she blushes. She thinks she can run away from this, but not this time.' Arnold thought to himself.

"I am not acting, so let go." Helga said nervously. She was tired of feeling weak by Arnold's touch.

"Okay." Arnold let go of Helga's hand. 'I will let go for now.' Arnold thought to himself.

Helga folded her arms across her chest, "what do you want Football Head?" 'He has been getting bolder and bolder every day. What has gotten into him?'

'I want you.' "Do you want to have lunch together?" Arnold asked politely.

'What is he up to?' "I don't know. I just finish eating." Helga studied Arnold.

"We can always do something else besides eating." Arnold step closer to Helga, reaching his hand out to grab her arm. He could not control himself any longer. He wanted to tell her everything, from the first time he laid eyes on her, until he realized that he was deeply in love with her. But what he had plan for her is going to happen in English class today. He talked it over with his English teacher, and he would be the last person to recite a poem or a quote, but Arnold had something extra to go with his.

Helga took a deep breath, swallowed, "like what?" Arnold took a step closer to her, closing the distance. 'He has his hands on me again. He knows that my weakness.'

Arnold looked down at Helga's lips, which was waiting for him to take. He looked up into her eyes, "like this." Arnold closed the distance, lean forward into Helga, as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

'Oh God, he is going to KISS me. My beloved, I waited so long for this moment to happen. Please kiss me, dear God, let him kiss me.' Helga lean closer to Arnold waiting for his lips to touch hers as her eyes started to close.

Arnold could not take the wait any longer, so he did the only thing he could do, his warm lips touched Helga's. Helga's lips sent a chill down his spine. He moved both his hands down her arms, finding her waist. He only wanted to taste her lips, but he found himself losing control in her embrace. He waited so long to have her lips back on him again that he did not want to pull away.

'Oh God, he tastes so good, like peppermint, just like I remember.' Helga thought to herself. 'Wait what does this mean? Does he love me? I want answers, he can't just kiss me and not tell me anything. That not how it works.' Helga moved her hands to Arnold's chest and pushed him away from her.

Arnold looked at her in shock, like she denied him her lips. He wanted to grab her back to him, but he controlled himself, since she looked upset.

"Arnold," Helga said as she tried catching her breath. "What was that for?"

Arnold kept looking at Helga, realizing that he kissed her and she kissed him back. "I…I" Arnold did not have a change to say anything.

Sid was walking out of the café with a girl behind him. "Leave me alone Karen." Sid said to some girl with red-hair and a pointy nose.

"It's not my fault…" Karen said with a smirk as she continues to walk behind him.

Sid turned around and faced Karen. "I don't care. Leave me alone."

Karen took a step back and said, "if you need to talk I am here for you Sid." Karen walked away.

"Yeah right." Sid said under his breath as he turned around and continue to walk away.

"Sid, is everything okay?" Arnold asked with concern as Sid approached Helga and him.

"Yeah, no, I don't know." Sid said frustrated.

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"Well…" Sid started but Helga interrupted him.

"Hello, I was here first." Helga demanded, as she raised her hands in the air. "You are not getting out of this Football Head." Helga pointed her finger into Arnold's chest.

"I was not planning on it." Arnold turned his attention towards Helga. "We can discuss this after school, but let me help Sid."

"We better, or you are going to have to answer to Old Betsy and the Five Avengers." Helga said threateningly, before walking away from the two boys and back into the café.

"I can't believe you fall in love with her." Sid said out loud. Arnold looked at Sid in shock. "Arnold, everyone knows that you and Helga have a thing for each other." Sid rolled his eyes at his dense friend.

"What's going on Sid?" Arnold choose to ignore that comment.

"Okay, there is this girl that I did not know that I have feeling for until it was too late. Now, I don't know what to do."

"You can tell her how you feel."

"You don't understand…I can't now. She is going to the dance with someone else, who will kill me if I get in his way."

"What really matters is telling the girl how you really feel, no matter the consequences."

"I don't know, Arnold."

"Do you really like the girl?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell her. It's better late than never."

"I guess, so when are you going to tell Helga." Sid asked concerned. "Because I saw you and this girl yesterday at the library."

"I kind of did tell Helga. I have a surprise for her in English class today. Plus, I just have to explain to that girl, I don't like her that way. I only have eyes for one person." Arnold explained.

"You better not let Helga find out, or she will kill you and that girl, no matter the consequences."

Arnold rolled his eyes. He was not going to worry about that now. "So who is the girl?"

"I don't want to say." Sid looked around, making sure no one was around.

"Okay." Arnold nodded his head in understanding. "I understand, come on the bell is going to ring soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was cheering in the café, as Gerald and Phoebe embraced each other. Sid was sitting with Harold and Stinky at their lunch table watching the new couple. "It's about time they got together." Stinky said as he clapped his hands together.

"Yeah, they been dating since fourth grade." Harold agreed.

Sid just nodded his head. He did not realize that someone came up to his table until the person called his name. Sid turned around and Karen was smiling down at him. "Isn't that beautiful? God, I wish someone would do that for me."

"What do you want Karen?" Sid said annoyed. He does not know why, but this girl is really working his nerves. Harold and Stinky looked at each other, then back at the red-haired girl with a pointy nose.

Karen gave Sid a smirk and said, "Remember, I asked you for your help with something." Karen said innocently.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come with me and I will show you." Karen motioned for Sid to stand up and follow her across the room. "It will only take a minute." Karen looked at Harold and Stinky, then back at Sid.

"Fine." Sid said firmly as he stood up and followed Karen across the café.

"What is this girl planning?" Stinky said to Harold as they watched Sid walk away with her.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Harold said as Stinky nodded his head in agreement.

Karen led Sid across the café where the seniors sit for lunch. Sid had a funny feeling something was not right, until he spotted Nadine talking to Wolfgang in the corner. Sid stopped in his tracks and watched Wolfgang step closer to Nadine. Sid did not know what was going on with him, but rage filled up inside of him. He witnesses Wolfgang place a red rose in Nadine's hand and gave her a genuine smile. Sid could hear the words leave Wolfgang's mouth, "Nadine, would you be my date for the Valentine Day Dance?"

Sid saw the hesitation in Nadine, before she responded. "Yes." Sid felt everything around him start to spin. He need to get out of there and away from them. He turned on his heels and walked towards the exit. He could hear someone calling his name, but he refused to answer them. The only thing Sid could think about was, Nadine going to the Valentine Day Dance with Wolfgang and not him.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a long time, since I updated. I don't know when I am going to update again. But I am going to try. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nadine was walking down the hallway, pondering about what happened at lunch, when Rhonda came up behind her. "So, what is this I hear about you going to the dance with Wolfgang?" Rhonda asked nonchalant. Nadine gave her a how-do-you-know look. "And don't give me that look, remember who you are talking to and plus I am your best friend."

Nadine sighs, "There is nothing really to tell. He asked me, so I accepted." Nadine turns her attention to Rhonda. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Rhonda looks straight ahead of her and turns the corner in the crowded hallway.

"About." Nadine jester to Rhonda to continue.

"I always thought that you liked Sid. I never thought that you would settle for someone like Wolfgang." Rhonda explained.

"I am not settling for anyone." Nadine stated defensive. "Sid does not like me like that, plus he is going to the dance with someone else." Nadine took a deep breath. "I'm just not good enough for him to see me as anything else expect a friend." Nadine had expected a long time ago that Sid only saw her as a good friend, nothing else. So, why should she not date anyone, even if it is Wolfgang. She only wanted Sid to be happy, even if it was not with her.

Rhonda looked at her in shock. How could Nadine think that she is not good enough for Sid, of all people? "How…I... What? I don't understand. How could you possibly think that you are not good enough for Sid?" Rhonda stopped in her tracks and turned to Nadine. "Nadine, you're my best friend and I love you, but that is the stupidest thing I ever heard."

Nadine turn to Rhonda with confusion written on her face, "excuse me."

"It's the stupidest thing I ever heard. What is wrong with you? Have you seen yourself? Sid should be lucky to be with YOU! You are an amazing person. You have a great personality and gorgeous features. You turn heads just as much as I do, maybe a little more, but we are not going to go there." Rhonda stated hysterically. No one could be better looking than Rhonda, especially in Rhonda's eyes. But Nadine was right up there. "Sid is stupid to consider another girl, instead of you. I don't ever want to hear you say that you are not good enough for anyone, because you are good enough for EVERY one! And who ever thinks otherwise can go straight to HELL!"

Nadine was shock that Rhonda felt that way about her. She knows that Rhonda can be selfish at times, but she never thought that Rhonda would feel so deeply about her. Nadine was at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say. Thanks."

Rhonda patted her hair to make sure it was still in place from getting upset. "No problem, now tell me who is this girl that's going to the dance with Sid." Rhonda motioned for Nadine to continue walking down the hallway.

"Remember the two girls from yesterday at lunch." Rhonda nodded her head yes. "Well, he is going to the dance with the red-haired girl with the point nose, _Karen_." Nadine said Karen's name with disgusted.

"Oh really, how did you found out?" Rhonda asked, as they stopped at Nadine's locker.

"I saw it yesterday afternoon, when I was waiting for Sid to come into the library. They crashed into each other and I saw the whole thing as I waited for him to come inside." Nadine explained as she grabbed her books from her locker and closed the door.

Rhonda placed her hand on Nadine shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Nadine."

"It's fine. It was never meant to happen anyway." Nadine stated as she looked up at Rhonda.

Before Rhonda could respond to Nadine, Wolfgang and Edmund comes up to the both of them. "Hey Nadine, What's up Princess."

"Wolfgang." Rhonda rolled her eyes at him.

"Let me carry your books for you." Wolfgang stated to Nadine. "You don't want to hurt your back from carrying all these books. Let a REAL man, show you how it's done." Wolfgang pulled Nadine's books out of her hands. He was clearly showing off in front of someone, but Rhonda did not know who it was. Wolfgang jester for Nadine and Rhonda to follow him down the hallway.

As they were walking, Rhonda saw Arnold grabbing Sid's arm holding him back. Rhonda was confused by this, but turned her head in the other direction and saw that Karen, girl and her other friend was looking at Nadine and Wolfgang with a smirk as they whispered to each other. That's when Rhonda knew something was up and it was time to do some damage control. She just needed some help and she knew just the person to help her investigate the situation fully. "Nadine, I will meet you in class. I have to take care of something." Rhonda did not wait for Nadine to respond. She turned on her heels and headed in the opposite direction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bell rang indicating that class would be started in a few minutes. Arnold and Sid was walking to Sid's locker to collect his books for class, when Wolfgang comes up to them with Edmund. "What's up Football Face and Hotdog Nose."

Arnold turn around, "Wolfgang, Edmund."

"Look Hotdog Nose, I know we don't get along very well, but I will appreciate it if you leave my girl alone." Wolfgang stated matter of fact.

Sid sigh and closed his locker to address Wolfgang, "who is your girl?" Sid knew exactly who Wolfgang was talking about.

"Don't play stupid troll, Nadine."

"Nadine and I are friends."

"Look, I like you; you have gumption, but I am warning you leave my girl alone." Wolfgang pulled on his collar, "She needs a real man and her life. She doesn't need a short dweeb like yourself."

"What's your edge? Why are you so interested in Nadine?" Arnold asked curiously.

"None of your business, Football Face." Wolfgang turned his attention to Arnold. "You're lucky I'm not interested in Pinky."

"Yeah, he's not interested in Pinky." Edmund said in agreement.

Wolfgang looked at Edmund and shook his head, "look just leave Nadine alone."

Sid was not going to be threaten by Wolfgang and Nadine is his friend, who he has deep feeling for. "I'll talk to who I want and when I want…" Sid crossed his arms over his chest. "It's Nadine decision if she wants to talk to me or not."

The next moment Wolfgang pushed Sid up again his locker, "Look here you little shit…"

"HEY! What's going on here?" Mr. Tyler comes over to the four boys.

Wolfgang lets Sid go as he continues to give Sid a threating look, "Nothing we were just talking."

"Well get to class." Mr. Tyler said.

"Yeah," Wolfgang turns around and sees Nadine and Rhonda walking their way. "I have to walk MY girl to her class." He starts walking to Nadine before saying, "see you later fellas and remember what I said."

Sid watched as Wolfgang grabbed Nadine's books out of her hands. He did not know that his fist was balled until Arnold grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in the opposite direction. "Come on Sid, we have class, plus I need your help with something." Sid nodded his head and walked with Arnold to their next class, the whole time thinking about Wolfgang and Nadine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold was nervous, not just nervous, but very nervous. He is about to tell the girl that he has been in love with that he loves her too. "Okay Arnold, your next."

Arnold walked up to the computer and had Sid turn the lights off as a PowerPoint presentation came up. It was Title, MY ONLY LOVE, smooth music was playing and the background as Arnold walked in the front of the room. He found his eyes on Helga, as Sid hit the play button and pictures of Arnold and Helga together over the years started to play on the scene. Arnold cleared his throat and spoke the poem that he memorized.

MY ONLY LOVE

Just to say I love you

Never seems enough

I've said it so many times

I am afraid you won't understand

What I really mean when I say it.

How can so much feeling,

So much adoration possibly fit into

Those three little words.

But until I find some other

Way of saying what I feel, then

"I love you" will have to do.

So no matter how many times I say it,

Never take it lightly, for you are my life,

And my only love,

I love you now more

Than ever before.

Arnold took a deep breath before he continues to what he had to say, "Helga, I am so sorry for making you wait all these years for me to tell you that I love you too. It was not fare to you and I apologize. I love you so much that it hurts." Arnold never broke eye contact with Helga as he spoke from his heart. "And I will always love you, no matter how much we drive each other crazy and I don't want anyone else but you." He gave her a nervous smile. "Please tell me that I am not too late and that you love me too."

Helga was frozen in her seat, she could not believe that Arnold is in love with her and has been for years. He wanted to know if she loves him too. She was about to answer, but he stopped her, "Don't answer now, tell me after school." Just than the bell rang indicating that class was over and it was time for the next class. But Helga could not get out of her seat, she was frozen from shock. 'Arnold loves me. He really loves me.' Helga's thought's was interrupted by the girls coming up to her, all speaking at once. "Stop, stop." Helga sigh as she put her hand on her heart, she did not know that it was beating so fast. "I need some air." Helga stood up from her desk and looked around the room to see that Arnold was gone. Helga needed time to process this information. She waited for years for Arnold to say something and now he has. She grabbed her books ignoring all the girls that were around her and walked out into the hall. Instead of walking to her next class, she walked outside of the school and put her head against the wall. The cold air felt good against her skin, as she pulled out her locket and looked at Arnold's picture. 'Oh my beloved, we can finally be together.' She smiles to herself, as she holds the locket close to her chest.

A/N: The poem: MY ONLY LOVE is from romantic poems. I am unsure of the author of the poem.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you believe what Arnold did? It was ever so romantic." Lila said excitingly.

Sheena nods her head an agreement. "I know, right. I wonder what she is going to say back to him."

Jessica and Karen was walking down the hallway after the bell rang, listening to the two girls gossip about Arnold. "Excuse me." Jessica interrupts the two girls, "did you say something about Arnold doing something romantic?"

"Why yes, it was ever so sweet." Lila responses to the two girls. "He confessed to Helga that he is in love with her."

"He WHAT?" Jessica screamed in hysteria. Lila took a step back from her. "I mean that's _sweet_." Jessica looks at Karen in annoyance. She was not expecting Arnold to say anything to Helga or any girl. She thought that yesterday in the library she made it clear that she likes him. 'How dare he!' She turns her attention back to the two girls.

"It's been a long time coming." Sheena explains to the two girls, "we all were just waiting for it to happen."

"Oh really," Jessica balls her fist against her books, as she took a deep breath to clear her head.

Lila nods her head in agreement, "Now, Helga just have to say something back to Arnold."

"Wait. Helga did not response?" Karen asked curiously.

"Well no you see, the bell rang and Arnold told Helga to give him an answer after school." Lila explains. "Don't worry, Helga is definitely going to give Arnold an answer back."

"Oh I'm not." Jessica said slyly.

"It was ever so nice talking to you girls." Lila said politely, "but we have to get to class." Lila and Sheena walks down the hallway to their next class as Jessica and Karen stood to the side looking at each other.

"So Arnold loves Helga." Karen states to Jessica, "that Nadine girl was right. I have to give her some credit."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica turns to Karen in disbelief. "I like Arnold, I like him, like him. He is not going to go to the dance with me now."

"Not if Helga gives him a response back." Karen gave Jessica an evil smirk.

Jessica raised her eyebrows, "what do you have in mind?"

"Let's just say that Helga will never meet up with Arnold today." Karen gives an evil laugh.

Jessica smile at Karen, "I like the way you think." Jessica leans into Karen as Karen explains the plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gerald was walking Phoebe to her next class, when she saw Joey giving her a despairing look. She clears her throat and turns her head to Gerald, "Gerald, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah Bae, what is it?" Gerald gives her a genuine smile and encourages her to continue.

"Well…I don't know how to tell you this." Phoebe tries to explain.

"You can tell me anything Bae."

Phoebe sigh to herself. She needs to get this off her chest. "You are not the first person to ask me to the dance." Phoebe states. "Joey asked me first."

"He WHAT?" Gerald stopped in the middle of the hallway. 'How could he? He knows how much I care about Phoebe.' Gerald thought to himself.

"Joey asked me to the dance before you did and I said yes." Phoebe explains. "I did not expect you to ask me, because I thought you were busy with other things."

"Busy with other things?" Gerald was surprise by that comment. "Phoebe, I ask you to the dance every year, why would I stop now?"

"I don't know. You were busy this year with football and I saw some of the cheerleaders flirting with you, so I assume that you did not want to go with me. You preferred someone in your group of new friends."

"Phoebe, I love you. Those cheerleaders don't mean anything to me. You are the girl I want."

"I know that now. I just wanted to explain why I said yes to Joey."

"What are you saying Phoebe?" Gerald asked worried. "You don't want to go to the dance with me."

"No, that's not what I am saying." Phoebe took a deep breath, "I just want to let you know that Joey asked me before you did and I believe that I hurt his feeling, by saying yes."

"Well, he should understand that you and I have history together. And I love you Phoebe, I don't want to lose you." Everyone knows that Gerald and Phoebe were dating unofficially since fourth grade, but they told everyone that they were just friends. Gerald told his group of guy friends that he is in love with Phoebe and that Phoebe was off limits. So Joey knew better than to cross that line, which he did. Gerald was not going to take that lightly.

"You won't Gerald. I promise and I love you too." Phoebe confirms. "I just want to apologize to him for hurt his feeling."

"How about I apologize for you? You did nothing wrong, expect for accepting my invitation and being my girlfriend." Gerald gave her smirk. Gerald wanted to have his own private conversation with Joey. Joey should have never cross that line.

"I would feel better if I did it, so he knows that it is coming from my heart. Joey is a good friend and I don't want to hurt my friend's feelings." Phoebe explains.

"You won't, I promise that I would settle it for you." Gerald states firmly.

Before Phoebe could response back to Gerald, Arnold comes running up behind Gerald and grabs him around the neck. "Gerald, I did it!" Arnold shouted.

"You did what?" Gerald asked as he pulled away from Arnold laughing.

"I told Helga." Arnold panted excitingly.

"That's great man, what did she say?"

"I told her to tell me after school. I am so nervous!" Arnold started looking around the hallway, anxiously waiting for school to end for the day.

"Don't worry Arnold, I know she is going to give you the right answer." Phoebe assured him. After all, she is Helga's best friend. It was about time they get together.

Arnold nods his head, "yeah, I should not worry about anything. She loves me too, right?" Arnold asked Phoebe for confirmation.

"It's not my place to say, just know that you have nothing to worry about." Phoebe gave him an encouraging smile.

Arnold smile back, "okay, I got this." Arnold pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Phoebe. "Please make sure Helga gets this. I forgot to give her this after class. I want her to meet me here." Arnold was so nervous he ran out of class without handing Helga the paper to where he wants her to meet him.

"Okay, no problem." Phoebe nods her head and takes the paper from Arnold. "See you guys later. I have to get to class." Gerald leans down and kisses Phoebe on the lips.

"See you later Bae." Gerald smiles at Phoebe as he watches her walk down the hallway to her next class. "Come on man, we have gym and I need to handle something before class starts."

Arnold gives Gerald a worried eye, "okay." Gerald was on a mission, he just had to make it to the locker room before the bell rang.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something was wrong with Sid. Nadine could not put her finger on it, but something was wrong. The whole time in class Sid would not look her way, it was like he was disgusted with her. He was giving her the silence treatment. Did she do something wrong? So when the bell rang, Sid gathered his books and ran out of the classroom without looking at Nadine. Nadine had the urge to follow him, so she did. "Sid." Nadine yelled his name in the crowded hallway, to her surprise Sid stopped for a few seconds, but then kept walking. Nadine rushed after him, until she grabbed his arm to make him stop walking. "Sid, what's wrong?" Nadine asked concern. Nadine pulled Sid to an empty classroom away from the crowd.

Sid turns to Nadine with a bewildered expression on his face, "nothing. Don't you have somewhere to be with your 'boyfriend?'"

Nadine was taking back, "excuse me. Who is my boyfriend?"

Sid laughs at her, "Wolfgang." He answers, "I know you guys are going to the dance together."

"Wolfgang is not my boyfriend." Nadine states. "And yes, I am going, because he asked me. But what does that have to do with you being so rude to me?"

"I'm not! I just don't want your 'boyfriend' thinking something is going on between us." Sid explains. He did not feel like getting into a fight with Wolfgang, after he pushed him up against the locker. It was best for him to stay away from Nadine.

Nadine was confused. "What do you mean something going on between us? We're friends Sid."

Sid sighed, "look I care about you a lot. I just think we need some space."

"Wow…really. Because I am going to the dance with Wolfgang. I thought that you would be happy for me that I have a date." Nadine was surprise by Sid's reaction. "I guess not." Nadine shakes her head in disappointment. "I was happy for you when you asked Karen to the dance, but you can't be happy for me."

Sid was shocked and confused about this information. "Wait. what?" He did not ask Karen to the dance.

Nadine did not hear Sid, she just kept going, "what is it? You think that I am ugly that I can't get a date, even if it is Wolfgang. Or maybe I am a nerd, who like bugs, is that it? Well, let me tell you something Sidney. I am more than that and if you can't except it than…" Nadine sentence was interrupted by Sid pulling Nadine into a passionate kiss. Nadine froze at the feeling of Sid's lips on her, was she dreaming? Nadine was about to respond, until Sid pulled away from her.

"You're beautiful, not just beautiful but you're gorgeous." Sid leaned his forehead against Nadine. "I don't want any problems with what's going on with you and Wolfgang." After a few seconds, Sid pulled away from Nadine. He could not take her yelling at him, she looks so sexy. He realizes what he did and pulled away from Nadine completely, Wolfgang is going to KILL him.

Nadine did not care about Wolfgang right now, the only thing she could thing about is that Sid kissed her. "You kissed me."

Sid rubbed the back of his neck, "umm…yeah I did." Sid was looking at everything else but Nadine. He did not know what came over him.

"You kissed me." Nadine repeated. "Why?" She wanted to know, well she needed to know. "I thought that you like Karen. Why would you kiss me?"

"I don't like Karen…I just met her yesterday." Sid said nervously. The bell rang indicating that Sid and Nadine was late for class.

"But, you're going to the dance with her?" Nadine asked.

"No, I'm not…I like you, Nadine." Sid stated to Nadine. "I understand if you don't feel the same way…"

"I do." Nadine confirmed.

"You do?" Sid asks for confirmations.

Nadine nods her head, "yes, I do." She steps closer to Sid, not caring that class as already started. She waited a long time to tell Sid she likes him and now finally she has. Sid close the distance between them and this time, Nadine response instantly to Sid's kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga was walking back into the school, when she saw two girls approaching her. Helga had a funny feeling about these two girls. "Hi Helga. I don't know if you remember me from yesterday." Jessica stated with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, you're the skirt that needed Arnold's help. What do you want?" Helga said curiously.

"Arnold told us that he wants you to meet him in the basement. He has a surprise for you." Jessica explained.

Karen nods her head. "yeah."

"Why would he send you two?" Helga asked in disbelief.

"Because he is nervous and I want to pay him back for helping me with my homework yesterday." Jessica explains innocently.

"Alright," Helga accepted the explanation, "thanks." Helga turns in the direction of the basement and went down the stairs.

Jessica and Karen gave each other a smirk and slaps each other high five. After a few minutes, Jessica and Karen went down to the basement and witness Helga yelling "Football Head." Karen quickly shut the door and locked it. Helga turns around to the door and screaming, "HEY! Let me out of here!"

"Not a chance sister." Jessica yelled into the door.

"Wait until I get my hands on the both of you!" Helga threaten. Helga could hear Jessica and Karen giggling as they walked back up the stairs.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks** **for reviewing. I am glad that you guys are enjoying my story. For the guest review that does not like my story, don't read it! There are other stories out there that you can read. For everyone else, thank you again. I appreciate the reviews and the encouragement.**


End file.
